Remember, I Love You!
by junseoblover
Summary: CREDITS TO THE OWNER : kyuri91


**CHAPTER 1: Do You Remember The Day I Met You?**

Junhyung throws the basketball into the ring without a flaw. He smirks when the basketball passes through the net and, within the next second, the whistle is blowed. End of the game.

"You nailed them!" Yoseob raises his hand to do a high five with him. "We nailed them again!"

"Yong Junhyung and Yang Yoseob are unbeatable," Junhyung grins widely and looks at the basketball team they just defeated. All of them look disappointed with the results.

Junhyung and Yoseob are childhood friends and there are almost nothing they can't do. They are students with top grades, amazing in sports, and infamous among girls.

Today is another ordinary day for them. They received a challenge from the basketball team of their university. They must won over five top players from the team to win free lunch for a week from the basketball team.

And they won easily. It's not because they are genius but both of them love to learn new things including sports.

"Are you sure you don't want to join our team?" the captain of basketball team asks them. "You two are really talented. We can win big-"

"We're free to do whatever we want," Junhyung cuts in without hesitation. "If we join basketball team, it means we can't play other sports whenever we want."

"Save your energy for your training," Yoseob pats the captain's shoulder. "Don't forget your promise. Free lunch for us!"

With that they leave the basketball team, heading to the grab some drinks. They sit on a bench, discussing about another challenge they received from soccer team.

"So this Doojoon guy is the captain. He asked me to come with you tomorrow morning...," Yoseob pauses because he notices that Junhyung isn't listening to him. His gaze is fixed on something behind him.

"Yah!" Yoseob waves his hand in front of Junhyung's face. "Are you listening to me? I'm talking here!"

"Eh?" Junhyung blinks, returning his gaze on Yoseob again. He rubs the back of his neck and murmurs, "Sorry. I think I just saw that new girl."

"New girl?" Yoseob looks at where Junhyung looked just now but there is no one. "You mean that creepy girl with long messy hair?"

"I guess," Junhyung shrugs as he tries to remember her face but he can't do it because he never really met the girl before. "Is she that creepy?"

"Rumor said that everyone who sat next to her experienced unfortunate accidents. Hyuna's dog died the day after she sat next to the creepy girl. Hyunseung's house was robbed by thief at night after he sat next to her. The list keeps going on," Yoseob tells Junhyung about the rumor.

Compared to Junhyung, Yoseob is more up to date about the rumor because he is more cheerful than Junhyung. He makes friends easily while Junhyung is more ignorant.

"That is so random," Junhyung laughs. He thinks in logic way and he doesn't believe in superstitions or things beyond logic. "They're only concidences."

"Want to bet?" Yoseob raises his eyebrow, knowing that his best friend doesn't like to be challenged.

"Sure," Junhyung responds immediately. "But we don't attend same classes withs us. How can I prove that the rumor is a hoax?"

They just heard about the new girl from their friends but they never saw the girl in person. People said she always disappeared during the break time. Some of them said she was practicing black magic or contacting spirits in her hiding place.

"Find her and sit next to her," Yoseob reaches out his hand for a handshake. "Whoever loses will treat the winner a luxurious dinner."

"Fine," Junhyung shakes his hand as a sign of their deal. "Don't cry when I win."

"Don't blame me if something happen to you!" Yoseob shouts while Junhyung walks away from him to find the creepy girl. Junhyung just waves his hand randomly without looking back at Yoseob.

He looks around to find a clue about the girl whereabout. He thinks about a place where people will not come to disturb her because he heard nasty rumor that some students mock her whenever she walked pass them.

If he is on the girl's position, he will try to find a secret hiding place where no one can find her. And there is only one place comes in his mind.

Junhyung walks to the old building of their university. This building will be renovated after being abandoned for two years but there is no sign that the renovation will start soon.

No one comes to this place because they think it's dangerous site. This is indeed a good place to hide from people.

He jumps through the fence which blocks the access to the building, wandering his eyes to find the girl. Right before he steps in the building, he catches the movement of someone behind the tree which is not too far from his stand.

Letting his curiosity to take over, Junhyung approaches the tree carefully. He tilts his head and finds a girl is trying to hide herself with her long black hair.

"Yah," Junhyung tucks his hands inside his pocket casually, "what are you doing?"

The girl doesn't answer him. She doesn't even look up at him. She buries her face in her hands, avoiding his look.

Without any hesitation, Junhyung sits next to her, leaning his back against the trunk comfortably. The girl flinches a little because their shoulders are brushed against each other.

When the girl determines to leave because she feels uncomfortable with Junhyung's presence, she stands up, grabbing her bag along.

"Wait!" Junhyung tries to stop her by grabbing her shoulder but she brushes his hand quickly, making his silver bracelet to tie with her long hair.

She tries to pull away but ends up gritting her own teeth because of the pain she feels. Her hair is tangled to Junhyung's bracelet.

"Hang on," Junhyung tries to untie her hair off from his bracelet. "Don't move. You're just going to hurt yourself."

Junhyung doesn't notice that the girl is blushing because Junhyung doesn't mock her like the others always do. And, strange enough, she feels uneasy.

She takes the scissor from her bag and cuts her hair which is tangled. She accidentally drops her little notebook on the ground.

"Yah!" Junhyung scolds her with wide eyes. "Are you crazy?"

The girl quickly turns around and runs away, leaving Junhyung alone. She doesn't even say a word to him.

Junhyung sighs, feeling confused with the girl. He looks at the little notebook and bows down to take it. He checks the first page to find the name of the owner.

"Soo Hyesu," Junhyung murmurs the name. "Ah, her name is Hyesu, eh?"

**CHAPTER 2: The Day I Made You Smile? (Same Question)**

"There you go," Yoseob tosses a can of cola to Junhyung. He sits next to him and grins, "How about the challenge from the baseball team? We can win easily."

"With that Son Dongwoon?" Junhyung takes a sip of his cola. "He is the ace of the baseball team, you know."

"Is Junhyung scared with the junior?" Yoseob teases him with a wide grin. "This is a big news for your girl fans. The cool Yong Junhyung is afraid of young Son Dongwoon."

"Shut up, Yoseob," Junhyung slaps his shoulder playfully. "Do I need to remind you that you lost a bet with me two weeks ago? Want to bet again?"

"Yah! Don't bring that again! Maybe you're just immune to the girl!" Yoseob complaints, pouting his lips. "Gayoon fell from the stairs last week!"

"But nothing happened to me," Junhyung drinks all of his cola. He throws the can to the trash can and looks at Yoseob. "And, I think I've told you before, her name is Hyesu."

They talk about the challenge from baseball team before Yoseob bids him goodbye because he has to help his mother's restaurant while Junhyung still wants to stay at the university.

After he departs with Yoseob, Junhyung walks to the old building area. He wants to meet Hyesu again because he is really curious with the girl. Plus he wants to return her little notebook.

He never told Yoseob about this place because he thinks it's impolite if he tells someone else about Hyesu's hiding place. After all, he never met the girl again since his first visit to this place.

Fortunately today Hyesu visits the place again. She is sitting under the exactly same tree where Junhyung met her before. She thinks she has her own secret spot again after two weeks of hiding in the library.

Junhyung steps slowly, trying his best not to make a single sound. He stops behind the tree, taking a peek of what Hyesu is doing.

She is knitting a white sweater carefully. Junhyung reaches his hand to tap her shoulder but the sound of footsteps stop him immediately.

"Are you sure?" a girl giggles. Her boyfriend lifts her to pass the fence with a smirk, giving her assuring nod.

"Come on," the boy starts kissing her neck, wrapping one of his arm around her waist while his other hand is holding a bottle of beer. "Let's have fun. No one is here."

Hyesu quickly puts down her stuff and puts them back in her bag because she doesn't want them to see her. Junhyung hides himself behind the tree, safe from their sight. But Hyesu is not out from the sight and the girl sees her.

"W-Wait," she stops the boy from kissing her. She points to Hyesu with disgusted expression, "Isn't that the creepy girl? What is she doing here?"

Hyesu hides her face with her long hair, feeling embarassed with the scene she just saw and the fact that they see her.

"Tsk, so it's her hiding place?" the boy ruffles his own hair, feeling unhappy because he needs to pause himself from his fun. "Yah, creepy girl! Go away!"

Hyesu flinches because of the harsh words. She stands up with her bag but, for her surprise, the boy has stood in front of her with a smirk.

He pours the beer on her, laughing with satisfaction, "Aren't we nice? We let you watched hot scene and I give you drink!"

His girlfriend laughs along with him, amused by the scene where Hyesu is soaked by the beer. Her clothes are drenched but she just stands still.

Junhyung can't take it anymore. He steps out from his hideout and tosses away the beer bottle, making it to hit the ground. He stands in front of Hyesu with serious expression, "That's not an appropriate manner to treat a girl."

"Yong Junhyung?" the girl gasps in surprise. Both of them recognizes Junhyung and they can't help themselves to be surprised by his presence. Not to mention he is defending Hyesu.

"What is this?" the boy grins, assuming things in his mind. "The infamous Yong Junhyung is standing out for the creepy girl! This is a big news!"

Hyesu stares down on the ground. She is really surprised by Junhyung's sudden appeareance. Especially because he stands in front of her, protecting her from the extreme joke of a student.

"Do whatever you want with your girl," Junhyung ignores him and grabs Hyesu's hand. He glares at the guy with serious expression, "Don't try to pick a fight with me. I mean it."

The boy freezes on his stand because of Junhyung's deadly glare. Junhyung drags Hyesu away from the couple, out from the university area. He drags her to the nearby restroom.

Hyesu forces herself to stop because Junhyung is dragging her to male restroom. She is still conscious enough to look at the sign. Besides it's not the first time she received this kind of barbaric treatment.

"No one is inside," Junhyung speaks out calmly, closing the already opened door. "You need to change your clothes. I will guard the door for you while you change. Come on."

Junhyung is too strong for her. She enters the restroom with heavy steps. Junhyung takes off his jacket and then his black shirt without any warning, revealing his abs.

Hyesu immediately turns around, feeling embarassed because it's her first time to see body of a man directly. She doesn't understand why she follows Junhyung till here.

"Wear it," Junhyung hands her the black shirt. He has wore his jacket as the substitute of his shirt. Junhyung turns his body so he can't see Hyesu. "I'm not going to peek on you. Go change your shirt."

Hyesu just stands in silence with Junhyung's shirt in her hands. She doesn't know what she should do. But when she feels cold because of the beer and she can't stand the smell, she takes off her T-shirt and wears Junhyung's black shirt, which is totally not her size. She folds her wet cloth an put it inside her bag, hoping that it won't leave a stain on her bag.

She tugs Junhyung's sleeve, looking down at the floor. He turns around and smiles to know that she has changed her wet cloth. But he frowns when he looks at her messy drenched hair.

"Don't you know that hair is a woman's crowning glory?" Junhyung reaches out his hand to touch her long hair. "You need to fix your haircut."

Without waiting for her reply, Junhyung holds her hand again and drags her out from the restroom. They walk to a nearby park and he tells her to sit on a bench.

"Give me your scissor," Junhyung says calmly. "I know you have one in your bag. I need to borrow it for a while."

Hyesu obeys him and takes the scissors she usually uses to cut the strings when she is knitting. Junhyung asks her about a comb and she remembers that she does have a comb that she never used in her bag.

"Let's see what I can do to you," Junhyung touches his lips with his thumb, trying to find a way to tidy her hair. "It will take a while but stay still. Okay?"

She doesn't know why she listens to him but she nods slowly, hiding her blushed cheeks with her long hair. Somehow she has a feeling that this guy won't hurt her.

Junhyung combs her long hair gently, working the tangled hair. He cuts her hair carefully, trying to shape it. He tells Hyesu to close her eyes when he works with her bangs so her bangs won't cover her eyes anymore.

After around twenty minutes of hard work, Junhyung smiles, satisfied with his amateur work, "Now you're done."

Hyesu opens her eyes and looks at Junhyung. He is giving her a friendly smile that makes her blush madly. She avoids his gaze and clenches her fists, feeling embarassed when she remembers she just let a guy other than her father to touch her hair.

"Soo Hyesu," Junhyung mentions her name. She takes a glance at him, surprised because he knows her name. It's obvious why Hyesu knows his name because he is really famous but she doesn't expect him to know her name.

Junhyung takes the little notebook from his pocket and hands it to Hyesu, "It's yours, right? You dropped it when we met for the first time."

She takes it with hesitation. She doesn't understand why Junhyung is really nice towards her. In the other hand, Junhyung doesn't understand why the other students treat her so bad. He knows that Yoseob would do the same like what he did, defending Hyesu, if he was there with him.

"My name is Yong Junhyung," Junhyung introduces himself with a smile. Even though he knew her name already, he wants to hear her voice. "May I know your name?"

Hyesu blinks in surprise. She doesn't want to say a word but Junhyung has saved her. Besides she feels comfortable when he is with her.

"Soo Hyesu...," she says her name with doubt. She doesn't dare to look at Junhyung so she acts as if she is introducing herself to her own hands.

"Yah, look at the person when you are talking to them," Junhyung ruffles her hair and it makes her to blush even more. "It's a common manner."

Slowly but sure, Hyesu looks at Junhyung and murmurs, "My name is Soo Hyesu..."

"Good girl," Junhyung grins and pats her head. "Nice to know you, Hyesu ah."

She nods, biting her bottom lip because she feels extremely nervous now. It's the first time she feels something like this and she doesn't know why.

"Ah, I'm sorry if you don't like the haircut," Junhyung tilts his head, checking Hyesu's hair. "I used to cut Yoseob's hair sometimes but I never cut long hair before."

Hyesu gives him a slight nod as a sign that she is listening to him. She doesn't know what to say. She doesn't even know what to think.

"I remember that I used a big bowl to cut his hair during my first attempt to cut his hair," Junhyung opens up a conversation, remembering the day he cut Yoseob's hair when they were still high school students. "Our classmates called him YangBowl for the whole week."

Hyesu quickly covers her mouth with her hand to hold her urge to chuckle. But Junhyung notices it and he pats her head again, "Laugh if you want to. Don't hold it. People said you can be crazy if you hold too much laughter inside."

Hyesu lowers her hand and her gaze softens when their eyes meet. Her lips turn into a curve, forming into a small but sweet smile.

"Smile more often," Junhyung feels glad to see her smile. "I like it when you smile."

**CHAPTER 3: The Day I Confess To You?**

Junhyung makes another home run right when the game is going to end. He throws a glance to Yoseob who gives him two thumbs up.

He put downs the baseball bat and looks at a girl on audience seat. The girl notices it and gives him a shy smile, fixing her glasses. Junhyung grins widely, happy to see her smile.

"Another ticket for free lunch!" Yoseob circles his arm around Junhyung's shoulder. "Perfect game! Let's celebrate it together!"

"And who told me that Hyesu brought bad luck?" Junhyung raises his eyebrow, teasing his best friend. "We're doing perfectly fine even after a month befriended with her."

"I told you don't bring that up again!" Yoseob groans with frustration. "Yes, Junhyung, you're right and the rumor was stupid. Happy now?"

"Easy, easy," Junhyung ruffles Yoseob's hair and grins happily. They walk to the audience seat, having the girl to sit between them.

"How's our play?" Yoseob asks rhetorically. He knows precisely that they were doing very good during the challenge game from the baseball team. "Who's better, Hyesu ah?"

"Yah, how many times do you want to ask her that question?" Junhyung laughs and tilts his head to look at Hyesu's face. "Both of us are great, right, Hyesu?"

Hyesu nods shyly, biting her bottom lip because her heart is beating really fast. Even though it's been a month since she started to build the friendship between herself, Junhyung, and Yoseob, she still finds herself to act really shy around them.

Especially around Junhyung.

"Let's have lunch," Yoseob stands up and offers his hand to help Hyesu stand up. "My treat today."

Seeing that Hyesu is too shy to take Yoseob's hand, he stands up and offers his hand too, "Come on. Before Yoseob changes his mind."

Hyesu reaches out both of her hands shyly and takes both of their hands, standing up from her seat. They leave the baseball field and go straight to have lunch at the cafetaria.

"Isn't that the creepy girl?" a girl whispers loudly to her friend when they walk pass their table. "What a nuisance! How could she eat with Junhyung Oppa and Yoseob Oppa?"

Hyesu ignores their harsh words like usual. She stares at the floor and takes the farthest table from them.

No matter what she does, in the end she can't do a single thing to stop people from teasing her. Even though Junhyung cut her hair for good, even though Junhyung and Yoseob became her friends, Hyesu is still the exactly same shy girl who becomes the most favorite target to be bullied by the students.

But none of them dare to do the extreme treatment again like pour her with water or push her down to the ground because Junhyung and Yoseob always stick around her, acting as her bodyguards.

Unfortunately this is one of the reasons why most girls hate her. They doesn't like how Junhyung and Yoseob protect her, believing that Hyesu used dark magic to win over their hearts.

"Yah, yo-" Yoseob is going to complaint to the gossiping girls but Hyesu tugs his sleeve, stopping him from defending her again. She shakes her head slowly and Yoseob gets the sign.

He sighs and sits with Hyesu and Junhyung. Yoseob tries his best to ignore the girls and opens up a conversation about the new movie he wants to watch while eating his food.

But some students feel irritated just by the scene of two most popular guys in their university to sit down with a nerd like Hyesu. They start whispering to each other, feeling disgusted by Hyesu because she uses the boys to stand up for her.

Hyesu looks down on her almost finished food. She wants to close her ears, preventing the rumor from filling her mind. Although she never said a word about the bullying to Junhyung and Yoseob, both of them know she must be really hurt to hear all of the rumor.

Hyesu, being raised as the youngest child in her family with two older sisters who are busy working overseas, feels grateful enough that Junhyung and Yoseob wanted to be friend with her. She is afraid that if she responds to the rumor, she will lose them as friends.

While Junhyung, the guy who doesn't like inappropriate acts towards a girl, sighs heavily when the whispering becomes louder. He doesn't understand why they never stop talking about someone else.

"Yah," Junhyung stands up, gaining the attention of all students in the cafetaria. Even Hyesu and Yoseob look up at him with disbelief looks.

"There is no such thing as dark magic engulfed our mind. We're thinking perfectly clear and I think you need to watch your words before talking about someone else," Junhyung states firmly. "You never know how much words can hurt someone."

"Junhyung...," Hyesu tries to stop him but Junhyung doesn't hear her because he is focusing on the crowd.

"Did she do something that harm you? No. Did she say bad thing about you? No. Then why can you be nice with her?" Junhyung continues with serious expression. He has held the thought inside of him for a while and he thinks it's the time for him to speak out.

He glances at Hyesu who is blushing because of his defending words for her. She knows he will defend her but she never expected him to talk at public like this. Right next to her, Yoseob whistles with excitement since he agrees with Junhyung.

But his next words are not something they have predicted.

"I hope you don't mind see her like you always see me," Junhyung returns his gaze to the crowd, "since she is my girlfriend."

Yoseob's jaw drops open because of the sudden statement. Hyesu covers her mouth with both of her hands. She gasps in shock; this is totally not in her expectations list.

"What?" a brave girl exclaims with a frown. "No way! She is your girlfriend?"

Being his usual ignorant self, Junhyung rubs the back of his neck and glances at Hyesu softly, having a curve on his lips, "Not yet."

"Eh?" the girl doesn't believe what she just heard. The other students start whispering again, thinking that maybe Junhyung is only trying to stop people from bullying Hyesu.

"Let's go," Junhyung puts his hands in his pockets, giving a sign for Hyesu and Yoseob to stand up. "We have class in fifteen minutes."

Hyesu walks out from the cafetaria, feeling uncomfortable with the stares from all students. They stop when they reach Hyesu's classroom.

"Yah, Junhyung ah, are you serious about what you just said?" Yoseob grabs his shoulder but Junhyung only gives him a smile.

"Can you go to the class first?" Junhyung pats Yoseob's shoulder. "I need to talk with Hyesu."

With hesitation, Yoseob walks away after bidding his goodbye to Hyesu. He leaves Junhyung and Hyesu in silence.

He asks her to follow him and sit on the empty chairs near her classroom. Hyesu follows him with blushed cheeks, having no word to say.

"Thank you...," Hyesu murmurs, breaking the silence between them, "...for helping me again."

"You're very welcome," Junhyung pats her head gently. "And it's not only mere words, Hyesu ah."

Her heart skips a beat when she hears his words. She looks at him with clueless expression, making him to chuckle because of her cute reaction.

"I'm sorry for being so bold with calling you as my girlfriend," Junhyung mutters calmly. "I hope you don't mind."

Hyesu shakes her head quickly. Instead of feeling angry or else, a part of her wonders if Junhyung is serious about the statement. At first, she adores him because of his gentle attitudes but she grows fond of him in time.

"And I hope you don't mind if I really ask you to become my girlfriend," Junhyung finally speaks out his mind.

Junhyung never thought about having a girlfriend these years because he didn't have any interests on girls around him. He spent most of his times with Yoseob.

Until he met Hyesu.

He knows that Hyesu is far from men's ideal type. She is shy, quite, and not pretty. But for Junhyung, she is a sweet, calm, and interesting girl. And he wants to protect her so she can smile more often.

He realized that he started to harbor a feeling towards Hyesu when the butterflies in his stomach danced whenever he saw Hyesu's sweet smile. The feeling he never felt from another girl who fancied him.

Hyesu swears that if her heart can, it must be exploding inside of her body now because of the confession.

She is thinking whether it's only a dream or not because the popular Yong Junhyung just asked her to be his girlfriend.

"I will protect you," Junhyung tucks her hair behind her ear with soft gaze. "It's a promise. Will you let me protect you?"

Hyesu blushes immediately because of his gesture. While her mind keeps assuring that maybe this is just a sweet dream and she will wake up to face the reality, Hyesu can't help herself to smile.

"Yes...," Hyesu answers Junhyung with a sincere smile.

**CHAPTER 4: The Day I Kissed You?**

"Yah, Yong Junhyung, wake up," Yoseob shakes his shoulder rapidly until Junhyung opens his eyes reluctantly. "Hyesu is waiting for you!"

He rubs his eyes and looks at his phone screen to find five missed calls and two text messages from Hyesu. Her first attempt to contact Junhyung was one hour ago.

"Aish!" Junhyung stands up in a flash and grabs his jacket, wearing it while he slips his feet in his shoes.

"No thank you for me?" Yoseob shouts when Junhyung storms out from his room but Junhyung doesn't hear him; he is too panic when he realized that he fell asleep for more than an hour.

"Aigoo...," Yoseob sighs. He looks at the picture in frame he put on his table. He takes the frame and smiles at the picture.

It's the picture of him, Hyesu, and Junhyung together. They were at the zoo and Yoseob asked a girl to take the picture for them. He treasures the picture so much that he put it in a frame.

Little does Junhyung know that Yoseob has a feeling towards Hyesu as well but he doesn't have any courage to confess to her until Junhyung took a step forward before him.

It has been three weeks since Junhyung told him that Hyesu has accepted his confession. They are a couple now and there is nothing Yoseob can do other than praying for their happiness.

Just now Junhyung and Yoseob were working their final project for this semester in Yoseob's room. Unfortunately Junhyung is lacking of better sleep nowadays because his family just moved to a new house and he was working hard to tidy up the whole house till late at night.

Yoseob let him slept when Junhyung closed his eyes, resting his head on the table. Yoseob went to help his mother for a while and that's when Hyesu called Junhyung but got no respond.

When Yoseob returned to his room and saw the text message from Hyesu for him, asking about where Junhyung was, he immediately woke him up. Somehow Yoseob hopes that Hyesu is looking for him instead of Junhyung.

At the same time, Junhyung is heading to the park where he supposed to meet Hyesu an hour ago as fast as possible. He has promised her that he will accompany her to find a reference book she needs for her final project.

He mentally curses himself for turning off the sound of his phone. It's the first time he came late to meet Hyesu and he hopes that Hyesu won't be mad at him.

But it's actually useless. Hyesu will never be mad at him, he knows it. Hyesu is still the same shy and quite girl even after they have started dating for three weeks.

Whenever Junhyung holds her hand, she will blush madly. Whenever Junhyung looks at her eyes, she will bite her bottom lip because of her nervousness. Whenever Junhyung leans closer to her, she will pull away slightly because she is afraid Junhyung can hear her rapid heartbeat.

Junhyung examines the park to find Hyesu. She is sitting alone on a park bench, holding her phone with sad eyes.

"Hyesu!" Junhyung fastens his steps and stops in front of her, catching his breath. "I-I'm sorry. I fell asleep in Yoseob's room becau-"

He stops when he looks at Hyesu's face. She smiles softly to him, as if she is trying to tell him that she is glad to see him here now. Junhyung's heart skips a beat when he sees the sweet smile of Hyesu.

"I thought something happened to you," Hyesu stands up and looks at Junhyung shyly. "I'm sorry for interrupting your sleep."

"Yah, don't say that," Junhyung pats her head, the gesture which always makes Hyesu to blush. "I need to make an amend for being late. I owe you a special request. Anything."

"Eh?" Hyesu tilts her head, trying to figure what Junhyung is talking about.

Junhyung chuckles at her innocent reaction and he holds her hand, leading her to the bookstore, "I'll do one thing for you based on your request. Anything."

Hyesu returns his embrace with flushed pink cheeks. She doesn't need Junhyung to do something for her; his presence like this is more than enough for her. But then she does want to ask Junhyung for something.

"Can you cut my hair again?" Hyesu asks when they step out from the bookstore. Junhyung gives her a questioning look because he doesn't think Hyesu needs to cut her hair.

"With a bowl?" Junhyung blurts out a joke and Hyesu can't help herself to smile because of the simple joke. Junhyung strokes her hair, "You're beautiful this way, Hyesu ah."

Once again, she blushes by his sweet words. Junhyung always makes her heart to flutter even when he doesn't plan to do that.

"My bangs," Hyesu murmurs and Junhyung looks at her bangs which are indeed too long that they cover her eyes slightly.

"Well, I think I can do it then," Junhyung ruffles her hair. "Since my house is a mess now, can I do it in your house?"

Hyesu nods and they walk hand in hand to Hyesu's house. Junhyung knows exactly where her house is because he always walks Hyesu back everyday. He hasn't met her father yet but her mother is a warm figure and she really welcomes Junhyung whenever he comes.

They sit on the patio bench at the backyard of Hyesu's house while her mother is preparing dinner for them. Hyesu prepares a scissor and a comb for Junhyung.

She doesn't need trendy style for her hair. Even though Junhyung is not a hairstylist, she loves when Junhyung combs her long hair with his fingers and that's why she will never cut her hair short.

"I can't cut your bangs if you wear your glasses on," Junhyung removes her glasses and puts them on his lap. "You don't need to wear glasses, right? You don't need to wear them again if you don't need to."

Hyesu's sight is totally good. She wears it because she feels comfortable to hide half of her face behind the glasses.

"Now close your eyes," Junhyung takes the scissor and comb, ready to work her bangs. "I hope I won't mess up this time."

It doesn't take too long for him to shape her bangs. When he puts down the scissor and comb, Hyesu is still closing her eyes because Junhyung hasn't told her to open her eyes.

Junhyung stares at her, admiring her innocently beautiful face. Actually he thinks Hyesu is more beautiful without the black thick rimmed glasses she always wears.

Now that she is closing her eyes, sitting right in front of him, Junhyung can feel his heart is beating rapidly.

He reaches out his hand to moves her hair behind her ear, making her to flinch a little because of his touch. Junhyung leans closer, tilting his head a bit when his face is only inches away from hers.

Hyesu feels his breath near her face but she doesn't dare to open her eyes. She can feel that Junhyung is really close to her and her heart is pounding.

Junhyung presses his lips on hers, kissing her lips gently. Hyesu clenches her fists in his embracing hand, feeling unsure what to do. But after seconds, she kisses him back slightly.

After Junhyung breaks the kiss, Hyesu opens her eyes slowly while her face is burning red. It's their first kiss and she feels that she is going to explode if Junhyung kissed him longer.

Junhyung covers his mouth with the back of his right hand. His heart is beating out of control but he tries to stop himself from doing something more than kisses to Hyesu.

He loves her and he wants her to know. But he knows that he doesn't need to show her with kisses or skinskip.

"I take back my words," Junhyung puts her glasses back on her. "You must wear your glasses."

"Eh?" Hyesu blinks in confusion. She is thinking if she looks really weird without her glasses.

"I'm afraid that someone else will fall in love with you because you look really beautiful without your glasses," Junhyung mutters with blushed cheeks. "Take them off if you're only with me."

Noticing that Hyesu is covering her warm cheeks with her hands, Junhyung leans closer to her again.

"You know that you're always beautiful for me," he kisses her forehead.

**CHAPTER 5: The Day I Celebrate My B-day With You?**

Hyesu looks at the black scarf she just finished. She knitted it by herself for Junhyung's birthday present.

Today is Junhyung's birthday and they will celebrate it together with Yoseob at the restaurant due to the request from Yoseob's mother.

She yawns slightly, feeling tired but satisfied by her work. Junhyung often gave her compliments because of her knit hats and gloves she usually wears, the stuff she made by herself.

That's why she wants to make the scarf for Junhyung. It's already December and the weather is really cold lately so she knows that Junhyung will be happy to receive this present.

Today also marks their sixth months anniversary. They will graduate soon from the university and each of them has decided their future paths.

Hyesu will pursue her dream as an art teacher for kids. She loves kids but she is too shy around them but Junhyung assured her that she will do perfectly fine with being a teacher.

Junhyung will work as music composer, the job he is currently doing as part time job to earn early income by himself. Sometimes he shows his works to Hyesu and he is happy to see her smile whenever she listens to his creation.

While Yoseob will help her mother in the restaurant. He is a good cook and he loves food as well so it's a perfect job for him. He even announced that he will enlarge the business.

Hyesu once regretted the fact that she must transferred here in the middle of her studying years because of her father's work but now she is grateful that she could meet Junhyung and Yoseob.

Even though she wasn't welcomed for months by the others, she survives till this moment because Junhyung and Yoseob. They never stop supporting her through everything.

People get bored talking about Hyesu and they stop picking a new rumor about her, letting her to enjoy her days happily with Junhyung and Yoseob.

There is nothing she wishes other than these happy days will last forever.

She wraps the scarf with gift wrap carefully. She even puts a blue ribbon on it.

When the clock strikes six, she is ready to leave. She grabs her jacket and rushes to meet Yoseob. They want to give a surprise party for Junhyung.

"Saengil chukkahamnida!" Yoseob exclaims with excitement when Junhyung enters the restaurant. He arrived around thirty minutes after Hyesu met Yoseob.

Junhyung plants a quick kiss on her forehead, thanking her for the present she gave to him. Yoseob's mother baked a cake for Junhyung and he thanks her for her kindness.

They have dinner together, enjoying the night until around nine. Junhyun excuses himself and Hyesu since it's late already and he needs to walk Hyesu back.

They bid Yoseob goodbye after agree that they will meet to have breakfast tomorrow morning before heading to class. Junhyung holds Hyesu's hand while they head back to Hyesu's house.

"Ah, wait a minute," Hyesu stops suddenly when they walk pass a bakery. She steps in the shop and buys a strawberry cake and candles.

Junhyung frowns, wondering about what Hyesu is doing. Hyesu walks back to him and smiles sheepishly, "Can you drop by my place for a while?"

"Sure," Junhyung takes her hand again and walks out from the shop. "Why?"

Hyesu just gives him a mysterious smile. She wants to celebrate his birthday with only two of them. She can't bake a cake but at least she can try to do something for Junhyung.

She leads Junhyung to the main room of her house once they arrived. Her parents are not at home because they need to meet an old friend.

"Saengil chukkahamnida, saengil chukkahamnida," Hyesu sings slowly with shy smile as she lights the candle for Junhyung.

Junhyung blinks in surprise. He didn't expect that Hyesu will ask her to come over to celebrate his birthday again. But he is indeed happy because they're only alone now.

He blows the candles after making a birthday wish, hoping that these happy days can stay forever, the same wish Hyesu has.

Junhyung cuts the cake and gives the first slice to Hyesu. He eats half of the strawberry on the cake and gives the half to Hyesu, "Thanks for the cake, Hyesu ah."

Hyesu eats the strawberry and smiles, "I'm sorry that I can't make any special stuff like other girls. I-"

Junhyung pulls her into a hug. Hyesu blushes because of his sudden act but she embraces him as well, inhaling his scent comfortably.

"You're the only one for me," Junhyung whispers, tightening his hug. He doesn't care if Hyesu is not like the other girls outside because he never wants Hyesu to change herself for him. "I love you just the way you are."

He pulls away and rests his forehead on hers. He is holding her hands when Hyesu asks a honest question, "Junhyung Oppa, what do you see when you meet another girl?"

She is thinking about something which other girls have that can attract Junhyung. She will try her best to be the perfect one for Junhyung because she really loves him.

"That she is not you," Junhyung answers with a charming smile.

Hyesu can't help herself to blush madly because of his blunt answer. She knows for sure that Junhyung is not only teasing her; his answer is true and sincere.

"Promise me that we will celebrate my next birthday with the strawberry cake again," Junhyung brushes her cheek with his thumb gently. "But I want the one you bake."

"I will try my best," Hyesu forms a curve with her lips.

"It's a promise then," Junhyung links his pinky finger with Hyesu's. "Remember your promise, Hyesu ah."

Junhyung parts their fingers and cups her cheek with his hand. He feels that he is really lucky to have Hyesu in his life. He will never want to hurt her no matter what happen. He wants to protect her forever.

"Oppa," Hyesu looks at his eyes, "do you have something you want for your present? Other than the one I gave."

"I want you...," he leans to kiss her lips softly, "...to stay with me forever."

**CHAPTER 6: The Day I Proposed To You?**

"Do you want to have a drink tonight?" Yoseob elbows Junhyung's shoulder with a playful grin. "Remember Lee Joon? He said he just opened a new night club and we have free pass for tonight."

"Pass," Junhyung drinks his cola. "I have something to do tonight."

"Oh, come on, Junhyung! You have been really busy this month!" Yoseob starts to nag. "Let's have fun together again!"

It's been a while since the last time Yoseob hanged out with Junhyung because Junhyung is really busy with his current work as music composer. His deadline was chasing after him and he finally finished most of his projects two days ago.

Even before he graduated, Junhyung had been waited by some music companies because of his creativity. Now that he is a full time employee, Junhyung is acknowledged as a young and talented music composer among music companies.

But everything has its own consequences. Despite his increasing popularity and great career, Junhyung spent most of his times for work. He tried his best to keep in touch with his closest persons.

Yoseob is still on progress of pursuing his dream. He helps his mother as a cook and the restaurant has been expanded. He even thinks about having another restaurant at another district.

Junhyung never lost contact with Hyesu now that they have started dating for almost two years. She is working as an art teacher now, just like what she dreamt before.

The only thing that Junhyung is worrying is his own family. Since graduation, he moved out from the house and lived by his own in an apartment. His brother is a rebel young man and ever since Junhyung left, his behavior is getting worse. Even his parents gave up on controlling him.

Junhyung visited his house last night but his younger brother was nowhere to be found. His father told him with disappointment that he was out with his friends till midnight; it was what he always did. But his mother assured him that he didn't need to worry about it. His parents were really proud of him and they wanted Junhyung to keep working for a better future.

"I'm going for a date with Hyesu," Junhyung answers with a smirk. He knows that Yoseob will understand it the moment he mentioned Hyesu's name. "Besides I have a special plan tonight."

"Oh," Yoseob understands and doesn't want to force Junhyung anymore. "What do you mean a special plan? What are you planning for her?"

They haven't gone for a date for the last three months because of Junhyung's busy schedule. Sometimes Hyesu visited his apartment and noticed that he was really tired that she didn't want to stay too long.

Junhyung had been thinking for the whole month and he made his decision. He used his saving and went to a jewelry store three days ago at night. He picked a diamond ring which he thought would be perfect in Hyesu's finger.

He is going to propose Hyesu.

They have a really good relationship for two years and he wants to cherish her for the rest of her life. He believes that Hyesu will be really happy as well since it will show his serious commitment in their relationship. Maybe it will take a while until they step on the wedding day, until the day he feels that he is enough to build a new family on his own. But at least Hyesu will know that he will always love her.

He has set up a candlelight dinner on the beach. He will propose her, encircled by the beautiful sea. Junhyung knows that Hyesu loves sea when three of them visited the sea on their graduation day.

"Just wish me luck, will you?" Junhyung grins and stands up from his seat. "Thank you for the treat. My best regards for your mother. I'm taking my leave now."

"Say hello to Hyesu from me!" Yoseob shouts as Junhyung walks away. "Let's go out again together tomorrow! Tell me what it is tomorrow, Junhyung!"

Junhyung waves his hand randomly without looking back, his gesture that always makes Yoseob to sigh with a smile. He is glad that their friendship does not change at all even though Yoseob still can't move on from his feeling towards Hyesu.

He has rejected more than five girls within the last two years, telling them that he is not thinking about relationship yet. The fact is he couldn't help himself to see Hyesu in each girl he was close to.

"Well," Yoseob stands up and combs his hair with his fingers, "back to work."

When the clock strikes six that day, Junhyung is already waiting for Hyesu in front of her house with a motorcycle. Hyesu greets him with a wide smile, feeling incredibly happy to finally date with Junhyung again.

After giving her a kiss on her forehead, he hands over the helmet to Hyesu. They hop on the motorcycle and he rides to the restaurant, telling Hyesu to hug his waist during the journey.

Even without Junhyung told her, Hyesu will definitely circle her arms around his waist. She really misses this kind of moment where she can be alone with Junhyung.

If she never met Junhyung, she probably will be the creepy girl who doesn't care about the world. She is still the shy girl now but she finds courage in her heart little by little as time passes by.

When they arrive at the restaurant, Junhyung parks his motorcycle then leads her to the reserved table. Junhyung listens to her story about her students and he tells her about his latest project.

After enjoying the romantic dinner, Junhyung holds her hand, walking along the beach. He lets her walk with her feet in the water, feeling the cold water. He feels really happy when he sees the beautiful smile on her face.

"Thank you, Oppa," Hyesu embraces his hand and smiles sweetly. "I'm really happy tonight."

"Only tonight?" Junhyung raises his eyebrow, teasing Hyesu. He takes off Hyesu's glasses and ruffles her hair, "Haven't I told you that you don't need glasses when you're with me?"

While Junhyung puts her glasses in his jacket pocket, Hyesu is covering her mouth with her free hand. She doesn't understand why Junhyung can always make her blush even after two years together.

"I miss you," Hyesu finally says it. She holds the feeling for so long because she doesn't want to be a burden for Junhyung. She wonders if he feels the same with her. "That's why I feel really happy tonight."

"I'm sorry," Junhyung smiles sadly. He knows that Hyesu must be thinking about him a lot lately. "I miss you too, Hyesu ah."

He hugs her gently, inhaling her sweet scent as she clutches his shirt shyly. He can't stop falling in love with her over and over again.

"Can't I ask you a question?" Junhyung pulls away and intertwines their fingers together while his other hand slips in his pocket, holding the jewelry box.

Hyesu tilts her head with an innocent smile, waiting for his question.

Suddenly there are colorful fireworks. They are released to the sky, coloring the beautiful night sky. Hyesu turns her gaze to the sky, admiring the beautiful fireworks.

Using the chance, he takes the ring out from the box without Hyesu noticing it. Junhyung hugs her from behind, wrapping her waist with his arms and he slids the ring on her ring finger slowly.

Hyesu lets a little gasp out from her mouth, surprised by his sudden gesture. When she wants to ask Junhyung about what the ring is for, Junhyung hugs her tighter.

"I want to see you whenever I wake up. I want to see you whenever I go to sleep. I want to cherish you for the rest of my life," he rests his chin on her shoulder. "I want to make you the happiest woman in the world."

He loosens his hug and Hyesu turns around to look at his face with wide eyes. She is thinking whether it's only a sweet dream or not, just like when Junhyung confessed to her and asked her to be his girlfriend.

She looks at the ring on her finger and then at Junhyung again. Junhyung has his usual charming smile on the face and the fireworks are shining on his face, making Junhyung looks really shining in the night.

"Soo Hyesu," Junhyung takes one of her hands and kisses it, "will you marry me?"

A tear of happiness rolls down on her cheek as she nods with a sincere smile, "Yes, Oppa."

And then, under the beautiful fireworks, Junhyung pulls her for a kiss. Even though he looks really calm, his heart is actually beating out of control and he wants to shout to the sea, to tell the world that Hyesu has accepted his proposal.

"I...," Junhyung kisses her forehead and the moves to her tip of the nose, "...love..."

He pauses for seconds to admire her beauty and finally lands a kiss on her lips.

"...you."

**CHAPTER 7: The Day I Argued With You?**

Hyesu is at the bridal shop to choose her wedding dress with her mother and Junhyung's mother. Their parents are getting along really well and Hyesu feels grateful to see her mother and future mother-in-law to discuss about the wedding plan together.

Six months have passed since the night Junhyung proposed Hyesu and they are taking a step closer to a new future they will build.

They have picked a date and the wedding party will be held in three months but their mothers are too excited that they want to help them for the preparation.

Junhyung will pay a visit to her house to see her choice of dress because he is currently attending a meeting in his company for new project. He promised her that they will have a date tonight to discuss their wedding as well.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" her mother asks. "We're going to have lunch together, Hyesu ah."

"I want to look for something," Hyesu refuses the invitation politely. "I will go back as soon as possible. Don't worry."

"Well, don't forget to show the picture of the dress to Junhyung tonight," Junhyung's mother reminds her with a smile. "I'm sure he will be amazed by the dress. He will be impatient to see you in the dress for sure."

Hyesu blushes and excuses herself from the two loving mothers. She walks around the area to find a bookstore to buy a new recipe book. She wants to be a good wife for Junhyung and she is learning to be a better cook by reading recipe books and with Yoseob's help.

"Excuse me," a young man with black cap approaches her when she steps out from the bookstore. He looks confused and Hyesu can smell alcohol from him. "Can you help me find an address?"

Being the girl who is glad to help everyone, she nods and asks for the address. Unfortunately she doesn't have an idea where the address is but she walks along with the young man, taking her to dark alleys.

She feels uneasy but the young man assures her that the address he is looking is around the area. They finally stop when they reach a dead-end alley.

"Ah," Hyesu sighs. She turns around to return to the big street, "Maybe we should ask some-"

Suddenly the young man grabs her wrist and pins her to the wall. He crashes his lips on hers, kissing her lips roughly. She tries to struggle but the young man is way too strong for her. He grips both of her wrists firmly that she can't move her hands.

Hyesu uses her knee to hit his stomach, making him to curse under his breath. She runs away with teary eyes. She takes out her phone and calls Junhyung but it is diverted to a mailbox because Junhyung turns off his phone during meeting.

Hyesu covers her mouth with her hand because she is trying to hide from the man. She doesn't know which way to go since he led her through many directions before.

She decides to call Yoseob, praying that he will pick up the phone. When Yoseob picks up the call, her tears roll down with joy.

"Y-Yoseob, help me," she stammers. "T-There is this guy... I-I don't know..."

"Calm down, Hyesu, calm down," Yoseob cuts her words because he doesn't get what she is saying. "Tell me where you are. I'll get you. Are you alone?"

"I-I don't know... I-I was at the bookstore where you recommended me before... I-It's dark he-"

Her words are cut off because the young man has found her. She is pinned once again on the wall as her phone hits the ground, shattered into pieces, leaving Yoseob to panic because the call is cut off all of a sudden.

He tries to call Hyesu again but he can't reach her. He can't reach Junhyung as well so he decides to leave the restaurant to find Hyesu according to her clue about the bookstore. He also calls the police just in case she is in danger.

"Gotcha," the young man smirks cockily. "Who did you call just now? Junhyung Hyung?"

Hyesu's eyes widen in shock when she finally gets a clear look of the young man's face. He is Junhyung's younger brother. She never met him before but Junhyung showed her his family picture before.

She once asked about his younger brother before but Junhyung shrugged the topic away because he didn't want to talk about him. She only knows that his younger brother is rebellious and they don't get along especially since Junhyung moved to his own apartment.

Hyesu tries to struggle again but ends up pinned to the ground by his strength. Her feet are held by his legs so she can't run away again. Her body trembles by fear and she starts to cry endlessly.

Ignoring her tears, he kisses her lips again, doesn't care at all that she doesn't return the kiss. He lowers his lips to kiss her neck and he lets her to scream; he knows that almost no one comes across this alley.

He is drunk after partying all night with his friends. He was walking around with no destination when he saw Hyesu bid goodbye with his mother. He recognized her as Junhyung's fiancee because his mother always mentioned her name, comparing Junhyung's perfect life with his messy life. She even put the picture of Junhyung and Hyesu together in their main room.

He once saw his brother as his role model because of his perfect skills in everything. Ever since Junhyung started dating Hyesu, he felt that Junhyung changed into an unreasonable and ridiculous man.

He hates Hyesu for that. His brother spent most of his times with Hyesu, pursuing music instead of sport that he thought was perfect for Junhyung. He ran for beer to ease his thought about losing his brother to a girl.

His parents gave up on controlling him, making him to lose control over himself. He doesn't care about college or his brother anymore. He just wants to have fun.

Now that he is alone with Hyesu, he wants to ruin her life. Just like how Hyesu has ruined his life indirectly.

He unbuttons her shirt while his lips trailing her collarbone. Hyesu cries really hard, trying to push away him from her but it's useless.

He showers her body with kisses until he reaches the button of her pants. Without any hesitation, he unbuttons her pants with a victory smirk.

"No! Please no!" Hyesu begs with desperation but he doesn't listen to her. Her eyes are swollen now and she is really afraid of what might happen to her.

"I'll do it gentle. Don't worry," he smirks with confidence, taking off his T-shirt. "I'm sure Junhyung Hyung is too good to do this before you're married."

Right when he is trying to unbutton his own pants, Hyesu slaps him and sits up. She grabs an iron rod and swings it randomly to hit Junhyung's brother head when he approaches her again, angry with what she did to him.

"Go away!" Hyesu yells, hitting him endlessly. She doesn't even dare to open her eyes yet she knows that the young man is trying to avoid the iron rod.

When she hears the loud sound and the young man falls to the ground, Hyesu opens her eyes to find Junhyung's brother is on the ground. His head is bleeding. She looks at the iron rod she is holding and there is his blood on the rod.

She throws away the iron rod, trembling by her own fear. He doesn't move at all and Hyesu is too afraid to check his condition.

She doesn't even have power to run away. Her legs are shaking. She squats down at the corner of the alley, closing her ears and stares at the frozen body in front of her. She hugs her knees in silence.

Hyesu doesn't know how long she stays like that until Yoseob comes and finds her along with some police officers. He immediately rushes to Hyesu and hugs her.

He is shock to see the unconscious man but he starts to be really panic when he finds Hyesu with her ripped shirt. He takes off his jacket and puts it on her shoulder as he hugs her tight because she doesn't respond to him at all, "I'm here. It's alright now, Hyesu ah."

Hyesu can't think at all. She knows what she just did. Yoseob lifts her up on his arms, bringing her to the police car to head to the police office. Yoseob stays with her until Junhyung comes.

Junhyung was really surprised when he received mailboxs right after he finished his meeting. He called Yoseob when Yoseob has already arrived at the police office with Hyesu. Since Yoseob didn't say a single thing and just asked him to come immediately, Junhyung rushed to the police office.

On his way, he received another phone call from his father. He could hear his mother was crying from the phone when his father told him the surprising news.

His younger brother passed away.

His parents were heading to the police office as well. Junhyung agreed to meet them as soon as they arrived.

"Junhyung!"

Junhyung is on his way to see Hyesu when his father calls his name. He immediately rushes to hug his mother.

"How...," Junhyung clears his throat awkwardly. He doesn't know how to ask his father about how his brother died.

"We came here for the details. All the police officer said was someone hit him with iron rod until he lost too much blood. I don't know what happened, Junhyung."

"What?" Junhyung feels the rage rushes to his brain. Even though he doesn't get along with his brother, he swears that he will never forgive the one who killed his younger brother.

For his surprise, he finds Yoseob is hugging Hyesu when they want to meet the police officer who called his parents. Yoseob is trying to have Hyesu to talk to him since she hasn't speak a word since they arrived.

"Hyesu?" Junhyung murmurs her name and it immediately grabs her attention. She looks up with teary eyes as Yoseob releases his hug quickly.

"What happened?" Junhyung approaches them and looks at Hyesu. He turns to Yoseob, feeling uneasy because he just saw his best friend hugs his fiancee. "What happened to her, Yoseob?"

"Are you Yong Junsung's family?" the police officer mentions his younger brother's name. "I'm sorry to say it but your son has died because loss of blood. This young girl here, Soo Hyesu, was there during the incident but she hasn't gave us any information yet. We are trying to identify the iron rod right now."

"Hyesu, tell me, what did you see?" Junhyung holds her shoulder firmly. He can't think clearly now because he is enraged to know who killed her brother. He doesn't even notice that he is hurting Hyesu because of his strong grip.

"I...," Hyesu cries again. "I-I killed him... I..."

Junhyung loosens his grip with disbelief look. He doesn't believe what he just heard. But he knows that Hyesu is telling the truth; there is no use to lie.

"Oppa...," Hyesu calls him, sobbing uncontrollably. "I... I'm sorry... I-"

"Don't you dare!" Junhyung yells to her with anger. He glares at her and shakes her shoulder with his hands again. Hyesu cringes because of the pain. "You... Tell me you're lying, Hyesu! Answer me!"

"Yah!" Yoseob tosses his hands away and hugs Hyesu, protecting her from Junhyung's reckless action. "You're hurting her!"

Hyesu cries in Yoseob's hug. She doesn't know how to explain what happened to her, why she did what she never wanted to do, why she ended up like this.

And Junhyung lets his emotion to take over him that time. Instead of being the one who comforts Hyesu, he gives her cold stare, doesn't know what to believe anymore.

He never argued with Hyesu before. Not even for a small matter. Hyesu always accepted things as they were and Junhyung always tried his best to understand Hyesu.

He never imagined that they would have a fight like this.

"You're unbelievable, Hyesu," Junhyung mutters coldly and then storms out from the room, clenching his fists tight.

**CHAPTER 8: The Day I Hated You?**

"Hyesu, please open the door," Yoseob knocks the door desperately. He has been doing this every day and night whenever it's possible for him to do it. "Hyesu, it's me, Yoseob. Will you please open the door for me?"

Two weeks have passed since the incident where Hyesu killed Junhyung's younger brother accidentally. It took three days for the police officer to receive information from Hyesu due to the shock she was suffering.

At first Yoseob couldn't do a thing since Hyesu shut her mouth. He tried to talk with Junhyung but ended up having door slammed on his face; Junhyung was really furious that he didn't want to listen to anyone including Yoseob.

All he knew was Hyesu killed his brother. She apologized to him, meaning she did it herself. Junhyung was too deep in his emotion that he didn't even want to understand why Hyesu did it.

After Yoseob found out about what happened, he quickly called Junhyung but he rejected his phone calls. Yoseob tried to send him text messages, begging him to pick up the phone so he could explain everything but Junhyung didn't respond.

Yoseob came over his apartment after his works but Junhyung wasn't there. He locked himself at night in his office, drowning himself in his work that didn't develop at all. Yoseob even tried to come to his office but Junhyung called the security guard to shove him away.

He sent more than ten text messages each day, trying to explain what happened but when Junhyung read his name as the sender, he immediately deleted the messages. He blocked all access Yoseob had to reach him.

So the last thing he could do was a visit to his parents. For his surprise, Junhyung's parents already knew about the reason behind the incident since the police officer talked to them; Junhyung didn't want to listen to the explanation.

They tried to talk with Junhyung but the moment he heard Hyesu's name, his face changed and he cut off the conversation. He didn't want to hear whatever about Hyesu because his heart ached whenever Hyesu was mentioned.

Not only Yoseob tried to seek for Junhyung for the explanation. He needs Junhyung to talk with Hyesu for her own good. She locks herself in her room, refusing to have food and drink until Yoseob comes for a visit.

Her parents are desperate with her condition. They begged Junhyung's parents for help but they couldn't help it because Junhyung refused everything. That's why they met Yoseob for his help to persuade Hyesu.

Hyesu opens the door and then runs back to the corner of her room, hugging her knees with fear in her eyes. There are dark circles under her eyes because she barely can sleep. The scene of the incident still lingers in her mind and it keeps repeating when she closes her eyes.

She is way more skinny than she is supposed to be. If Yoseob doesn't ask her to eat, she will probably end up with no food and drink even though she is suffering. Her mother even helped her to take a bath once in a while with teary eyes.

"Hyesu ah...," Yoseob looks at her with sad eyes. It is torturing him as well to see Hyesu like this: her hair is messy, her face is pale, her eyes are swollen.

He still loves her. That's why he doesn't want her to torture herself anymore. He understands that Junhyung is mad at her. He lost his own brother because of the one he loves.

But Junhyung is supposed to be the one who stays with Hyesu now. He is the only one who can give strength for Hyesu to live on but he doesn't want to do it.

"Hyesu ah," Yoseob reaches out his hand to hold her hand, making her to flinch a little because of his touch. He hesitates for seconds, remembering what happened during the first time he came over for her.

Hyesu screamed like a lunatic when Yoseob held her shoulder. She threw things all across the room, begging him to not hurt her. All she could remember was she almost got raped and Junhyung was really mad at her.

Yoseob took more than three hours to persuade her, telling her over and over that he would never hurt her. Yoseob stayed till midnight and finally Hyesu stopped struggling, letting Yoseob to hold her hand.

She knows that she is supposed to be grateful because she didn't get raped. But to have nightmare every night, to be tortured like this, she feels that it is better for her to do suicide. Fortunately, Yoseob tries to make her conscious enough to live on.

Yoseob manages to lead Hyesu to her bed. The only thing he can do to comfort her is hold her hand, embracing it gently so she knows that he will always be there for her.

With hesitation, Yoseob shifts closer to her and puts his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close until she rests her head on his chest. He is glad that Hyesu lets him to hug her.

Feeling the warmth from his hug, Hyesu remembers Junhyung once again and her tears roll down again. She has been crying every day and every night, both because of the fear and sadness dwelled in her heart.

"Ssh, ssh," Yoseob wipes away her tears with his thumb slowly, giving her a comforting smile. "Don't cry again, Hyesu ah. I'm here."

He leans closer to kiss her forehead but Hyesu pushes him away; she doesn't ready yet to have further body contact with a man.

"I-I'm sorry," Yoseob mentally curses himself. He pats her head softly, giving her another smile, "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

Yoseob holds her hand again, embracing it with love. He promises to himself if Junhyung doesn't want to stay with her anymore, he will be the one to stay with her.

"Sleep, okay?" Yoseob asks her. He knows she lacks of sleep and she needs rest. "I'll stay with you. You will see me when you wake up. I'm not going anywhere."

Hyesu is afraid that she will see the nightmare again. But her heart melts when she feels Yoseob's warmth towards her. She finally lays down on her bed, still holding his hand firmly.

"Just think of me if you're afraid," Yoseob sits next to her, smiling as he stares at her beautiful eyes. "Remember, I'm here with you."

Hyesu embraces his hand, pulling it close to her lips. She closes her eyes and lets her lips to touch the back of his hand. Another tear escapes her eyes as she remembers Junhyung again.

She is wondering where he is. She misses him. She wants to be hugged by him. She wants to feel his kisses again.

After seconds of hesitation, Yoseob leans closer to her. He kisses her tears away and he can feel Hyesu bites her bottom lip because of the cold lips of him. He intertwines his fingers with hers and lands a soft kiss on her forehead.

All of a sudden the unlocked door is opened by someone. Yoseob quickly turns around to see who it is and his eyes widen in shock to see Junhyung.

Junhyung spent his days like a man without destination. His works are messed up because his brain is stressed out. He blocked the world from himself because he was mad with the world.

It was really frustrating and unbelievable that the one he really loves killed his own brother. It's the first time he turned out to be like this.

He lost his own identity. The gentle and loving Yong Junhyung. The friendly and caring Yong Junhyung.

That's why when he received the offer to work overseas at Japan, he immediately accepted it. He wanted to clear his mind because he knew his life must keep going on.

When he walked back to his apartment, he didn't know why his feet led him to Hyesu's house. He still loves Hyesu yet he denies it because his heart is bleeding to remember that Hyesu is the cause of his brother's death.

But perhaps, he ensured himself, he needed to talk with Hyesu for the last time. He really loves her that secretly he wants to see her face before he leave.

Hyesu's parents welcomed him with warm hugs. The moment they wanted to explain what happened to Junhyung, he quickly cut and told them that he wanted to see Hyesu. Thinking that maybe it's the chance for him to talk with Hyesu properly, they let him to go to her room.

Little did they know about Yoseob's feelings that drift him to comfort Hyesu lovingly. And that's when Junhyung opened the door to find his best friend was leaning close to his fiancee on the bed.

"So this is what you two did when I wasn't around, eh?" Junhyung hisses, gritting his teeth. The blood rushes to his brain and emotion takes control of him again. "And I am the biggest fool. My best friend and my fiancee. Ah, my ex-fiancee!"

Hyesu sits up with teary eyes. It's all misunderstanding but all she can do is shaking her head desperately. She crawls down from her bed to Junhyung. She even kneels down to beg him to listen to her.

Junhyung pulls away and glares at her and Yoseob. He feels betrayed by two persons he loves the most in the world.

"Junhyung, listen-" Yoseob wants to explain. He knows what he did is wrong but if only Junhyung knows what happened, maybe he will understand him.

But Junhyung doesn't want to believe him anymore. He believes what he sees. And one thing for sure he knows is his own best friend loves Hyesu.

Junhyung takes off his promise ring he wears on his ring finger, the one Hyesu chose for him a week after he proposed to her. He tosses it to the floor.

He doesn't cry. He doesn't even have tears to cry because his anger fills his heart. He storms out from the room after telling his last words to Hyesu.

The last words that stabs her heart before he leaves her to Japan for his works, to forget his past with Hyesu.

"I hate you."

**CHAPTER 9: The Day I Cried Because Of You?**

Hyesu puts down the recipe book she's reading on the table. She looks through the window, gazing at the beautiful sunset. She is wondering what Junhyung is doing right now.

Four months have passed since the day Junhyung called off their wedding. Hyesu was thrown into the abyss in her life; she returned to her worst state, avoiding everyone including her parents and Yoseob.

She even almost did a suicide. She was standing at the edge of a tall building she randomly picked, ready to throw herself down. Yoseob was following her secretly when he saw her walking passed his restaurant. He saved her at the right time and since that, Yoseob took a leave from his current job, assuring his mother that he would return after Hyesu was better.

It took around a week for Yoseob to regain her faith again. Yoseob cooked for her every day and night. He stayed with her when she went to sleep. He held her hand when she was hiding at the corner of the room. He hugged her when she was crying because she remembered Junhyung.

Day by day, week by week, month by month. Yoseob sticks with Hyesu even though he knows that she only loves Junhyung.

But they have no way to contact Junhyung anymore. Ever since Junhyung moved to work overseas at Japan, he didn't contact them again. He didn't even tell his parents his contact number but he sent them a letter from random addresses at Japan to tell him he's alright.

That way he could live on, forgetting about Hyesu, Yoseob, and his brother. He tried to live a brand new life at Japan and concentrate with his own works.

Meanwhile Hyesu finally opened herself little by little again. Yoseob taught her about cook, hoping that maybe Hyesu could help his restaurant if she didn't want to work as art teacher again.

Now she is much better than when Junhyung left her. She cut her hair short, up to her shoulders. She doesn't wear her black thick rimmed glasses anymore. She tried to move on with her life.

But there are things that never changed from Hyesu.

She is still the shy and quiet girl. She doesn't ask for more from Yoseob because it's her happiness to have Yoseob stay by her side all the times. Yoseob never complained about her. Not even once.

Hyesu still keeps her engagement ring. She put Junhyung's finger ring and her engagement ring as the pendants of her necklace. She wears it around her neck because she doesn't want to throw away them.

Sometimes Hyesu cries at night because the nightmare she has. The day she accidentally killed Junhyung's brother. The day Junhyung said he hated her.

But now she is trying her best to return Yoseob's kindness to her. He is the only pillar for her to walk up and live on the world. If it's not because of him, she will not looking at the sunset right now.

The only way she knows to return his kindness is to accept his proposal.

Yoseob made up his mind to marry Hyesu. Since Junhyung never gave any news to her, since he left her without any explanation and he didn't know how to tell him anymore, he decided to be the one for Hyesu.

He proposed to her a week ago but Hyesu was too shocked to answer his proposal. Partly because she is still in love with Junhyung despite the fact that there is almost no possibility for her to return with Junhyung again.

Yoseob smiled and told her that it's alright because he didn't want to rush her decision. He loves her so much that he doesn't want to force her. But he thinks that this is the only way for Hyesu to move on perfectly from her past.

Today is Hyesu's birthday and she has decided to accept his proposal. She will try to love Yoseob the way he loves her sincerely. She knows this is wrong but there is nothing she can do to help herself.

She keeps telling herself that maybe Yoseob is the one for her. She wants to believe that she is destined with Yoseob, not Junhyung.

That night Yoseob takes her out to his restaurant for a dinner. He swears his heart is going to explode because of the happiness when Hyesu tells him her answer for his proposal.

Yoseob holds her hand and kisses her forehead, telling her that he will make her the happiest woman in the world, the same promise Junhyung gave to her when he proposed her.

Hyesu's heart aches when she remembers it but she shoves the thought away because she doesn't want Yoseob to notice her heart is bleeding again by the thought of Junhyung.

She helps Yoseob to clean the restaurant till night even though Yoseob has told her that she could return without helping him. But Hyesu answered that she wanted to help her soon-to-be husband, the answer that made Yoseob to flatter.

When the clock almost strikes ten, someone enters the already closed restaurant.

"I'm sorry, we are clos-" Yoseob looks up from the table to the uninvinted guest but the words are stuck in his throat when he sees who it is. "Junhyung..."

Hyesu's heart skips a beat when she hears the name. She looks up to see the person and Yoseob is right. Junhyung is standing right in front of them with his black coat.

He just returned from Japan for a visit to his parents. He wanted to meet his parents and pay a visit to his brother's grave. That's when he remembered that today is Hyesu's birthday.

Junhyung used the last four months to forget about Hyesu but he couldn't. But he managed to forget about the possibility he would get back with Hyesu again because he couldn't forgive Hyesu for his entire life.

He decided to pay a quick visit to Yoseob. No matter what, they are still best friends and this is the least thing he can do for a best friend.

It's a surprise for him as well to see Hyesu with Yoseob in the restaurant. He forces a small smile to greet both of them, "Hey. It's been a while."

Yoseob exchange looks with Hyesu but Hyesu is freezed on her stand to meet Junhyung again. She excuses herself to the restroom because her tears are threatening to fall.

While Yoseob gives him a treat for drink, Junhyung finally manages to ask him about Hyesu's condition. Yoseob tells him everything except the fact that Hyesu has accepted his proposal.

He doesn't know how to say it to Junhyung. Somehow he knows that Junhyung still loves Hyesu.

"Junhyung Oppa...," Hyesu steps closer to them. She takes a seat next to Yoseob and takes a deep breath. She can't turn back anymore because both of her and Junhyung has chose different paths in life.

"I will marry Yoseob Oppa," Hyesu tells him, holding Yoseob's hand under the table. Her heart is pounding; ironically she is hoping that Junhyung will ask her not to marry Yoseob.

Junhyung's eyes widen when he hears the news. He feels that someone just stabbed his heart with a knife; his heart is bleeding.

"That's...," Junhyung clears his throat awkwardly, "...good."

Hyesu's heart sinks immediately but she tries her best not to show it. She doesn't want to hurt Yoseob.

And for the first time in his life, Junhyung cries in front of them. Tears roll down on his cheeks even though he has tried to prevent them from falling down.

He stands up from his seat, wiping his tears roughly and excuses himself. He needs to be alone now.

He knows that Hyesu will move on sooner or later but he doesn't expect Hyesu will marry his best friend.

"Hyesu, Yoseob," Junhyung stops when his hand reaches the door with another tear rolls down on his cheek because his heart is aching really bad. "Be happy."

**CHAPTER 10: The Day I forgot You?**

"Are you ready?" Yoseob's older sister smiles to Hyesu while she is looking at her own reflection on the mirror. "You look really beautiful! Every man will envy Yoseob for sure!"

Hyesu responds with a sheepish smile. She admits that she looks really different today with the white wedding gown and the wedding veil. She uses thin make up and pink lipstick but she doesn't mind.

After all today is her big day. She will be married to Yoseob today.

Two months ago, Junhyung paid a visit to Yoseob. That night Hyesu accepted Yoseob's proposal; she agreed to marry Yoseob. And she still remembers that Junhyung shed his tears in front of her for the first time that night.

When Junhyung told them to be happy, her tears also rolled down. She secretly wished that Junhyung would stop her, that he would tell her that he still loved her and he didn't want Hyesu to marry Yoseob. But he didn't say it.

Hyesu still loves Junhyung. That's why she didn't answer Yoseob's proposal immediately. She waited for a miracle, for Junhyung to return to her, for them to become as one again.

It's not that she got tired in waiting. She was willing to wait for Junhyung for her entire life. But after four months without Junhyung and she was welcomed with Yoseob's warmth, Hyesu knew she must made a decision; she needed to move on. Whether to move backward or forward.

She keeps telling herself that she must loves Yoseob. She must returns his feeling because he always stays with her within the last six months. It's her turn to make Yoseob happy.

Now that Junhyung has wished for her happiness with Yoseob, there is nothing Hyesu can do; there is no way she can return with Junhyung again. Her future is with Yoseob and she needs to believe that.

Hyesu stands up from her seat and takes a white envelope from her bag. She wrote a letter for Junhyung and she put her engagement ring with Junhyung along with his promise ring in the envelope.

To move on perfectly, this is the last thing she needs to do.

She loves him too much that she wishes for his happiness. If she can't make him happy like what she used to do, at least someone else will and Hyesu will live her life to the fullest as well so none of them will regret.

"Unnie," Hyesu turns to Yoseob's sister as she hands the envelope to her, "can you please give this letter to Junhyung Oppa if you meet him?"

Actually she is not sure if Junhyung will come today. He left to Japan again the next day after he found out that Hyesu would marry Yoseob. It stayed the same; he didn't tell his parents his address at the Japan because he really wanted to be alone.

"Sure," she takes it from Hyesu and takes a glance on it. She gives her a soft smile, "This is really important, right?"

Hyesu blinks because of the question. Yoseob's sister holds her hand and mutters, "I'm a woman, Hyesu. I know you're trying to love my brother. He told me that you're a loyal girl and I know you still love Junhyung."

The feeling of guilty strikes her. She takes a deep breath because she doesn't want her tears to ruin her perfect make up. She looks at her soon-to-be sister-in-law who embraces her hand gently.

"Promise me one thing, Hyesu. If you find yourself can't love him, tell him," Yoseob's sister says calmly. "Both of you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you," Hyesu bows to her, feeling that she will cry if she stays any longer. Yoseob's family has been really kind to her and she feels that she already has second family.

Sometimes Junhyung's parents also visited her but they didn't say a word about Junhyung. They will also attend her wedding today because they has thought Yoseob and Hyesu as their own children as well.

At first they also avoided Hyesu because she had killed their young son. But after months passed and Yoseob tried to make them understand, they opened up themselves to Hyesu. She deserved to be forgiven.

At the same time, Yoseob is already waiting for his bride. But it's not only Hyesu that he is waiting for. He is waiting for Junhyung to come.

He tried to contact Junhyung. He even went to Japan for two days to meet him in person without telling Hyesu. Yoseob asked him to be his best man on his wedding day.

He knew it was going to break his heart but Yoseob still thought of him as his best friend. Junhyung was like his brother that he never had and he didn't want their friendship to change. But Junhyung only gave him a small smile, telling him that he would think of it.

But he never gave the answer to Yoseob. Not even until today. Yoseob's parents scolded him, telling him to find another best man but Yoseob insisted that Junhyung would come for sure.

If he really loves Hyesu, if he really thought of Yoseob as his best friend, Junhyung will come today.

And he is believing the right thing.

Junhyung wears his best tuxedo today. He took the morning flight from Japan, taking a leave from his works. He was considering this decision since Yoseob visited him last month but the hesitation filled his heart.

Yoseob told him everything. About what happened between Hyesu and his brother. About what Hyesu did after Junhyung left her. About how much Hyesu loved him that she almost killed herself.

But it's too late.

He regretted everything. He couldn't deny the fact that he still loved Hyesu. As much as he wanted to stop Hyesu from marrying his best friend, he knew it was his fault that all of these happened.

Even though he still loves Hyesu, he must let go of her because he believes that Hyesu will be happy with Yoseob.

He finds where Hyesu is from Yoseob's sister. He accidentally bumped onto her when he was walking around to find Hyesu around the church. She told him that the wedding ceremony will start in fifteen minutes and Junhyung will take her place to walk Hyesu up the aisle. She also handed over a letter from Junhyung and he is surprised to find the rings inside of the envelope.

He read the letter quickly to find Hyesu was crying while writing the letter and she tried to explain what happened that day. She wrote how hurt she was when Junhyung left her alone. She told him that she still loves Junhyung yet she prays for his happiness.

Junhyung holds back his tears when he reads the last sentence in the letter. He puts the letter inside of his pocket and walks to meet Hyesu.

Hyesu gasps in surprise when she sees Junhyung as the one who will walk together with her. She tries really hard to prevent the tears of happiness, that she is able to see Junhyung again before she will be someone else's wife.

"You're beautiful," Junhyung offers his hand. His heart is beating really fast right now because Hyesu is extremely beautiful today even with short hair.

How he hopes that it is his wedding today. That he is the one who is waiting for Hyesu right now. That he is the one who will be married to Hyesu today.

"Thank you," Hyesu takes his hand with sincere smile. They walk together as Hyesu holds her wedding bouquet. Her heart is wavering right now that Junhyung is holding her hand. She has made her decision but her heart stays still.

Her feeling towards Junhyung hasn't changed. Not even for the most little part.

Yoseob's eyes widen in surprise and a smile forms on his lips when he sees Junhyung walks up the aisle with Hyesu. He is also astonished by Hyesu's beauty.

When Hyesu has stood right in front of Yoseob, Junhyung pulls away his hand reluctantly. He gives a brotherly hug to Yoseob and wishes for his happiness with Hyesu.

"Hyesu ah," Junhyung turns to Hyesu. His heart is aching because he knows Hyesu will never be his again soon but he forces a smile, "I will forget you. I will move on. Be happy."

He bows slightly to both of them and walks away. He doesn't take a seat with his parents but he leans near the door. He tells himself that he is going to leave when both of them are declared as husband and wife; he will let go of her but he still needs time.

"Hyesu ah," Yoseob holds her hand gently. Ironically his heart is aching too because Hyesu doesn't have a smile on her face; he knows Hyesu still loves Junhyung. "You can stop the wedding. You know that."

Hyesu looks up and shakes her head quickly, "No, Yoseob Oppa. Why would I do that?"

Yoseob cups her cheeks with both of his hands, smiling sadly at her, "I love you, Hyesu. That's why I know your heart is not mine. You still love him, don't you?"

From faraway, Junhyung feels his heart is bleeding at the scene of Yoseob and Hyesu together. He opens the door slightly and slips out from the church, walking away with tears ready to roll down.

"I'm sorry, Yoseob Oppa...," Hyesu cries, making the audiences to whisper with each other, wondering what is happening between the bride and groom. "I'm so sorry... You've been there for me all these times but I-"

"Go," Yoseob kisses her forehead and smiles even though he swears the pain he is feeling right now kills him slowly. "Go for him, Hyesu. He still loves you."

"I'm sorry...," Hyesu bows down to Yoseob and smiles with tears. "You deserve to be someone's better than me, Yoseob."

With that, she runs with her white gown, storms out from the church to find Junhyung. The priest and audiences are really shock with the sudden happening. Yoseob's parents and Hyesu's parents rush to Yoseob but Yoseob only answers them with a tear rolls down on his cheek, "She is going for her happiness."

Hyesu runs as fast as she can to find Yoseob. She hates herself from hurting Yoseob on his supposed-to-be big day but she can't lie her heart; she loves Junhyung and she can't force herself to love Yoseob when her heart goes for Junhyung.

Junhyung is waiting for the light to turn because he wants to cross the road. His mind is wandering around so he doesn't look around when the light finally changes. He crosses the road with his eyes gazing at the sky.

A man is driving his car when his phone rings. He takes the phone recklessly, talking with his wife that he will return earlier today for their anniversary day. He laughs and he doesn't see Junhyung cross the road.

His car is only inches away when he realizes that he is going to hit the young man with tuxedo. He tries to stop his car but he is too panic to control the car again.

The last thing Junhyung remembers before he black out is Hyesu's voice calling out his name.

**FINAL: Do You Remember Everything?**

Junhyung opens his eyes slowly. He uses his hand to cover his eyes again because of the bright light. He groans and rubs his eyes, trying to gain back his focus.

He reaches out his hand to take his phone which he put next to his pillow last night. There is seven missed calls from Yoseob and three new text messages but he doesn't bother to read it.

He stands up from his bed and takes a quick shower. He grabs his black leather jacket and the black scarf he received from Hyesu on his birthday. He puts his phone in his pocket and wears his shoes before leaving his apartment.

Three days have passed since Hyesu's wedding day. Junhyung remembers that he has made his decision to forget Hyesu and move on from her. He still remembers how hurt he was when he saw Yoseob and Hyesu together that he decided to leave the wedding ceremony.

Unfortunately he was not paying attention around when he crossed the road. A car hit him and he fainted right after that. He remembers Hyesu called his name when the car almost hit him but he's sure that it was hallucination because he's sure Hyesu was at the church with Yoseob.

He woke up in the hospital ward without serious injury. He had some scratches on his right arm and leg but nothing too serious. His parents were crying when he woke up so he assured them that he was alright.

Junhyung left the hospital the next day because he said he needed to talk to his company that he would postpone his return to Japan. He found it strange that his parents were crying when he told them that he would work permanently at Japan so he could move on from loving Hyesu. He thought that they were exaggerating things.

He locked himself in his apartment for the whole two days since he returned. He packed up some things so he could bring them to Japan. He found many things from his past, when he was still with Hyesu.

His company has sent his ticket to Japan for tomorrow morning so today will be his last day before he started work permanently at Japan. He has his plan already; he wants to visit his university to remember his happy moments during that time.

Junhyung walks pass the students who are chuckling, discussing about their projects, and eating together with their friends. Unconsciously, his feet lead him to the building which was supposed to be the old building of their university.

It is a new building now. There are library, auditorium, and sport hall inside of it. But the big tree at the yard is still standing tall. There are no students around the area because most of them don't have classes this early.

His eyes spot a girl with black thick rimmed glasses under the tree. He recognizes her immediately with her short hair. She is knitting a sweater carefully that she doesn't notice Junhyung is walking closer to her.

"Hyesu...," he calls out her name and she looks up to see him. Her lips form into a smile as she stands up. She puts her knitting equipment and hugs Junhyung tight.

He inhales her sweet scent, wrapping his arms around her. He misses her so much. It's almost a year since the last time he hugged Hyesu. He pulls away and lands a kiss on her forehead to make her blush as usual.

_**"Do you remember the day we met for the very first time?"**_ Junhyung looks at the tree. "It's right here, Hyesu."

She doesn't answer him but she touches Junhyung's cheek with her cold hand. She smiles sweetly as a sign that she remembers perfectly that day when they met under the tree.

Junhyung suddenly remembers that she is Yoseob's wife now. He remembers clearly the wedding ceremony even though he didn't stay till the end. When he opens his mouth to apologize, Hyesu holds his hand and drags him out from the university area.

Feeling her soft touch, Junhyung cancels his urge to ask her about Yoseob. Maybe it's his last chance to spend times with Hyesu before he left to Japan. He feels guilty but he does want to be with Hyesu. At least for today.

Hyesu leads him to the nearby park, the park where Junhyung cut her hair for the first time. He still remembers it was after he defended her from a student who bullied her, pouring a bottle of beer on her. They introduced theirselves to each other that day.

And he remembers Hyesu smiled because he made a joke about Yoseob's bowl haircut he did so he embraces her hand gently, _**"Do you remember the first time I made you smile because of my joke?"**_

Hyesu chuckles and nods to him. She drags him to sit together on the park bench. Hyesu rests her head on Junhyung's shoulder, making his heart to beat faster yet he smiles widely.

_**"Do you remember the moment I confessed to you?"**_ Junhyung asks her, remembering the day he asked her to be his girlfriend after he announced it in front of other students at the cafetaria. He is wondering if Yoseob has already fallen for Hyesu that day.

Hyesu stares at his eyes, smiling sweetly. Junhyung caresses her cheeks and leans closer to her. He misses her so much that he can't describe it with words.

He kisses her soft lips, kissing her gently. He can feel that she returns his kisses slightly like usual because she is really shy. Junhyung parts the kiss and smiles at her, _**"Do you remember how our first kiss was?"**_

Hyesu blushes again because of his question. Without answering his question, she stands up and pulls him to follow her. They walk around, not letting go of each other.

They stop when they walk pass a bakery. Hyesu looks at the strawberry cake through the display window. Without asking her, Junhyung steps in the bakery and buys a slice of strawberry cake.

_**"Do you remember when we celebrated my birthday with the strawberry cake?"**_ Junhyung takes a bite of the cake when they walk out from the shop. "You promised me to bake the cake by yourself on my next birthday and you fulfilled your promise. I love your cake."

Hyesu smiles sheepishly and chuckles at Junhyung's wide grin. Junhyung feels that they return to their happy moments again. The days when they live their days together with smile and love.

He stops a taxi and tells her to step in. He tells the driver the direction to the beach, the place where they once had candlelight dinner together. He still remembers perfectly the night when he proposed Hyesu.

_**"Do you remember the day I proposed you under the fireworks?"**_ Junhyung asks her when they're arrived at the beach. They walk hand in hand, leaving footsteps on the sand.

Hyesu stops and smiles at him. Junhyung rests his forehead on hers. He feels lucky that there is no one at the beach since people usually visit it at evening or night.

_**"Do you remember the moment we had our very first fight?"**_ Junhyung caresses one of her cheeks gently. "Because I didn't want to listen to you."

Hyesu gives him a sad smile so Junhyung continues, "I'm sorry, Hyesu. I really am. If only I listened to you that day..."

She shakes her head slowly, trying to assure him that she is alright by returning his embrace with her hand.

_**"Do you remember the time I said that I hated you?"**_ he buries his face in her hair. He still remembers how much his heart ached when he saw Hyesu and Yoseob. "I didnt mean it. I was too jealous. I'm sorry, Hyesu ah..."

A tear escapes his eyes so he pulls away and wipes away his own tear, smiling awkwardly,_** "Do you remember that I cried when you told me you would marry my best friend?**_ It's your birthday, I still remember it."

_**"Do you remember that I said I would forget you on your wedding day?"**_ Junhyung clears his throat and tucks her long hair behind her hair. "I don't think I can forget you. I can never forget you."

Hyesu helps him to wipe his tears in silence. She only puts a sad smile on her lips. That's when Junhyung realizes that Hyesu doesn't wear her wedding ring with Yoseob.

"Hyesu ah...," Junhyung holds her hand, embracing it gently. _**"Do you remember everything?"**_

She doesn't answer it. She covers his eyes with her right hand, placing her index finger on his lips as a sign for him to stay still.

_**"Remember,"**_ Junhyung can hear her soft voice echoing, _**"I love you."**_

Junhyung opens his eyes to find that he is standing alone. He looks around but there is no sign of Hyesu. He looks behind and only sees his own footsteps on the sand.

He calls out her name over and over again but she doesn't reply him. As if she just disappears into the thin air.

Junhyung rubs his temple because his head is aching really bad. He rushes to find a taxi and checks his phone to read the text messages from Yoseob.

_**"Junhyung, please. Accept the reality. I know you don't want to believe it."**_

_**"Junhyung, it's not only you who is grieving. Please talk with me again."**_

_**"Junhyung, please come to her funeral."**_

The headache attacks him again. He grabs his hair, hoping this pain to disappear. He tells the driver to go to a cemetery but he doesn't know why he wants to go there.

When the taxi stops, Junhyung sees dozens of people are wearing black clothes, gathering around a coffin. He steps closer to the crowd and finds Yoseob is standing near the coffin with Hyesu's parents.

His gaze lands on the tombstone to see the name on it. The moment he reads it, his tears fall down.

He can see _**'Soo Hyesu'**_ is written on the tombstone.

And suddenly his headache becomes worse.

He remembers he was wearing the tuxedo. He remembers the white gown which was stained by red blood. He remembers he hugged Hyesu who was crying.

It's not him who was hit by the car. At the last second, Hyesu pushed him away so he only suffered minor wound but the car hit her directly, causing her to be thrown metres away.

Junhyung rushed to her side, hugging her with tears. She was bleeding but she smiled softly to him, caressing his cheeks with her last strength and a tear rolled down on her pale cheeks, whispering to him that she still loved him.

She passed away on her way to the hospital.

Junhyung fainted due to the shock. When he woke up, he already blocked his memories, only remembering that he gave up on Hyesu because Hyesu was going to marry his best friend; he didn't want to accept the reality that Hyesu has passed away.

Yoseob kept calling him but Junhyung ignored him. Yoseob was grieving as well; he cried really hard, blaming himself. If only he didn't let her go that day, she would be alive right now.

But then he didn't see the accident right in front of his eyes. Unlike Junhyung who was blaming himself because Hyesu saved him from the car.

Junhyung steps backwards from the crowd and coffin. He notices that there is something in his pocket. He takes the white envelope out, the one Hyesu gave for him before the accident.

Under his conscious, Junhyung always brings the envelope along with him. He takes the two rings from the envelope and stares at them. He takes out the letter and reads it once again.

When he reaches her last sentence on the letter, Junhyung falls down on his knees, crying like there is no tomorrow.

_"Remember, I love you._

_Sincerely with love,_

_Soo Hyesu"_

**OWNER: **kyuri91

**SOURCE: asianfanfics.**


End file.
